Sirius Black
by Ty S. Brekke
Summary: Voici mes textes des nuits HPF concernant Sirius Black. Le premier le présente à 11 ans, et le second quelques années plus tard, dans un des pires instants de sa vie.
1. La Tête Brûlée

_Le thème de ce texte était_ Provocation _et l'entrée de Sirius à Gryffondor me paraissait l'illustrer parfaitement._

* * *

Les dîners chez les Black peuvent paraître d'une longueur incroyable, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Sirius, qu'on est le jour de son onzième anniversaire et qu'un hibou a déposé une lettre pour soi juste au moment de passer à table. Bien entendu, chez Orion et Walburga Black, il est parfaitement inconcevable d'être en retard pour le souper.

Heureusement, il n'y a pas que des discussions rébarbatives et des reproches sur la bonne manière de tenir sa fourchette, il y a également un petit frère. Un petit frère tout aussi brun que l'aîné et au regard tout aussi excité. C'est à peine si, une fois la dernière bouchée de gâteau à la citrouille avalée (c'est un jour d'anniversaire tout de même !), ce n'est pas Regulus qui s'est montré le plus empressé à aller récupérer l'enveloppe.

Sirius, plus âgé et surtout plus grand, saisit le premier cette lettre tant attendue, sans prêter la moindre attention à l'elfe de maison qu'il bouscule, lui faisant renverser le plateau qu'il débarrassait et entraînant ainsi des récriminations de la trop stricte Mme Black. Sourd aux reproches, talent dans lequel il excelle, le jeune Sirius fait sauter le seau marqué d'un P en un tour de main, et retire enfin ce papier qui doit lui ouvrir les portes des plus belles années de sa vie.

x o x

Quand on naît un 3 novembre et qu'on est un sorcier, il faut attendre la rentrée du septembre suivant pour intégrer la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Europe – et sans doute du monde si l'on écoute les natifs de Grande-Bretagne (un peu de chauvinisme ne fait jamais de mal). Et quand en plus on naît dans la famille Black, il est fort probable qu'il faille attendre la veille de la rentrée scolaire pour aller faire ses achats, puisqu'Orion et Walburga, pourtant sans emplois déterminés, sont toujours surchargés d'affaires (mais lesquelles ? – eux nous répondraient qu'ils s'emploient à entretenir l'honneur de leur famille).

Il faut donc se représenter un jeune garçon fort excité, accompagné de son petit frère tout aussi enthousiaste, parcourir les rues bondées et tortueuses du Chemin de Traverse, haut lieu magique de Londres, pour trouver livres de cours, uniformes et matériels d'école, aussi et surtout la baguette. Oui, la fameuse baguette magique sur laquelle Sirius a passé l'année à faire des hypothèses.

La sienne, après trois essayages infructueux, qui ont conduit Mr Ollivander à marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à « plus d'Andromeda que de Black », Sirius ressort avec une baguette en ébène de trente-deux centimètres et un cœur de licorne. Il aurait préféré du dragon, plus combatif, mais la référence à sa cousine préférée lui fait plaisir aussi (même s'il ne comprend pas cette remarque).

Voilà donc l'aîné d'Orion et Walburga Black prêt à faire son entrée à Poudlard. Il aurait préféré que cela soit accompagné d'un crapaud ou d'un chat, mais madame sa mère a refusé tout net. Finalement, le seul achat non obligatoire avec lequel il repart du Chemin de Traverse, est une chocogrenouille que les suppliques et arguments irréfutables (après tout, c'est bien un moment exceptionnel que ces premières courses pour Poudlard) de Regulus l'ont aidé à obtenir. Ce gamin peut vraiment être un allié de poids.

x o x

C'est enfin le grand jour. Baguette en main, valise déjà dans le train, Sirius s'apprête à dire au-revoir à ses parents et son frère. Il sait qu'Orion et Walburga n'ont fait le déplacement que pour montrer qu'un nouveau Black va entrer à Poudlard, et ainsi perpétuer la tradition familiale, mais il s'en fiche. Il est surtout content de les quitter pour un an, bien que son cœur se serre un peu à l'idée de ne plus voir Regulus pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais qu'importe, il y a une volière à Poudlard.

La fumée envahie le quai lorsque le train prend son élan pour filer droit sur l'école de sorcellerie. Sirius cherche et trouve enfin un compartiment de libre. Ou du moins, occupé par un seul élève, petit et visiblement timide. Le jeune garçon est tellement excité qu'il entame aussitôt la conversation avec ce Peter qui va aussi pour la première fois à Poudlard, avant d'être rejoint par quatre deuxième années qui passeront le reste du trajet à leur faire peur sur l'année à venir. Ou du moins à le tenter dans le cas de Sirius, qui à ce moment là n'a peur de rien.

x o x

Le château est immense. Bien plus encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il est si émerveillé qu'il en devient muet. Après avoir traversé le lac en barque, remonté les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots, la porte de la grande salle s'offre enfin à ses yeux. L'attente paraît interminable (une dizaine de minutes tout au plus) avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre enfin et qu'il soit appelé à poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius est vraiment content d'être un Black : il est appelé dans les premiers. En avançant vers le tabouret sur lequel repose ce vieux chapeau parlant, il ne se fait pas d'illusion. Il sera envoyé à Serpentard, comme le reste de sa famille. Il s'en fiche un peu, tant qu'il est à Poudlard. Et puis être envoyé ailleurs lui attirerait les foudres de sa mère. Non qu'il soit contre, soit dit en passant, car enquiquiner Walburga Black est l'un de ses jeux préférés. Il n'a juste pas envie de souffrir ses reproches à chaque vacances, tout jeu ayant ses limites.

Le Choixpeau se pose enfin sur ses cheveux bruns. Ou du moins il les effleurent avant d'aussitôt déclarer « Gryffondor ». Surprise. Inquiétude. Incrédulité. Ravissement. Oui, il est heureux. Avant même d'atteindre la table où tout une Maison acclame son arrivée parmi elle, Sirius sait qu'il sera bien mieux là qu'à Serpentard. Peu importe ce que ses parents diront. Il est un Gryffondor et fier de l'être. Après tout, Walburga ne lui reproche-t-elle pas sans cesse de la provoquer ? Un peu plus, un peu moins, quelle importance ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la répartition est terminée et le banquet commence. Mais surtout les prémices d'une amitié qui durera plus que le temps d'une scolarité débutera le soir même, dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, entre quatre élèves incapables de dormir et déjà prêt à faire plus de bêtises que le règlement n'en tolère.


	2. Un Chien en Cage

_Le thème pour ce texte était_ Enfer _._

* * *

Tout le bonheur quittait son cœur, aspiré par les âmes noires de ses gardiens. Au-dehors, une tempête grondait, déchaînant les flots. Mais il n'entendait pas. Enfermé dans sa geôle, il tentait de garder une conscience, de se souvenir des bons moments. Mais que restaient-ils de ceux-là ?

Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas beaucoup de travail à faire avec lui. Il avait déjà tout perdu. Que lui restait-il ? Un ami qui le prenait pour un traitre ? Un filleul qui n'entendrait jamais parler de lui que comme le responsable de la mort de ses parents ? Non, les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient plus rien lui prendre, il n'y avait plus de souvenirs heureux auxquels se raccrocher. Ils avaient tous été effacés, en un instant, par la trahison d'un petit rat répugnant.

James et Lily…

Il avait fallut que ça soit eux. Ils étaient sa famille, sa véritable famille. Avant James et Rémus, avant que Lily ne se joignent à eux, il n'y avait eu que son frère. Ce petit imbécile qui avait suivi la voie tracée par leurs parents. Il avait perdu Régulus bien avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, probablement emporté par la folie de son maître.

Les Détraqueurs n'aspiraient pas les regrets, ils ne les rendaient que plus cruels. Dans cette cellule perdue au milieu d'une mer déchaînée, Sirius tentait de garder le flot de ses pensées cohérent. Peter n'était pas mort, de cela il en était sûr. Mais qui le croirait désormais ?

Son procès n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Il était un Black, et qu'était un Black ? Un sorcier de sang-pur, aimant les sangs-purs, œuvrant pour les sangs-purs. Bien sûr qu'il était le traitre, qui d'autre ? Le loup-garou ? Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas le gardien des secrets. Mais pourquoi avait-il refusé de porter ce fardeau ?

Désolé James. Désolé Lily. Désolé Harry.

Au moins ce dernier était-il encore en vie. Il était orphelin mais vivant. C'était déjà ça de gagné sur le mage noir. Mais il restait un de ses serviteurs en liberté et personne ne le rechercherait. Tout le monde le croyait mort de toute façon. Sauf Sirius. Lui, il savait. Peter paierait un jour pour son crime. Du moins si Sirius arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus, ce qui ne serait pas aisé dans sa position.

Un instant, le prisonnier eut un sourire. Ce n'était pas un éclat de bonheur, mais un rictus mauvais, dirigé autant vers sa proie que vers lui-même. Il était ridicule de penser ainsi. Sa proie. Comme s'il était un chien. Mais… il était un chien. Pas constamment. Pas pour toujours, il n'aimait pas assez les puces pour ça. Mais il pouvait être un chien.

Les Détraqueurs verraient-ils la différence ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à essayer ? Et si rester trop longtemps sous cette forme lui faisait oublier qui il était ? Lui faisait oublier James, Lily, Harry, Rémus ? Tout mieux que de perdre totalement espoir. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait et il était bien décidé à s'y accrocher.


End file.
